The Dead World/Issue 28
Stirring from her sleep slightly, Natasha grumbled and tried to ignore the sound of someone knocking on her door as she felt like she wanted to just stay in bed forever. However the knocking persisted so Natasha sighed before slowly rising up from her bed and beginning to get dressed. "who is it?" Natasha asked while slipping on her shirt. "Logan" the voice behind the door answered and Natasha mentally cursed herself for forgetting that Logan was waking her up today so they could go and look for Will, Karen and Lewis. "ok just give me a minute" Natasha said before trying and failing to slide on her jeans resulting with her falling to the floor. "make that five minutes....." Natasha mumbled to herself. Eventually, Natasha had managed to reach the door and open it in a slight mess while Logan looked at her and raised an eyebrow resisting the urge to chuckle but Natasha points a finger at him as she walks out. "dont even think it" she warned him and he put his hands up in surrender before nodding towards the rest of the group who were doing their daily jobs. "I've told them where we're going and what we're doing and they're good with it" Logan told her and Natasha nodded as she made sure she hadn't forgot to load her Colt Detective Special. "you sure your well enough to go?" Logan asked and Natasha let out a little laugh as she slid her gun back into its holster. "its only one of them lazy mornings i'm having" Natasha tells Logan who nods before the two head over to the gate. "we're leaving now Jethro" Logan told the old man who was currently working on the RV with Anthony as they walked past. "alright see you when you get back" Jethro replied completely focused on fixing the RV as Logan and Natasha left the motel. "you think they're gonna be ok?" Anthony asked Jethro who stopped what he was doing for a moment before turning to Anthony. "yes...I do" Jethro said before going back to fixing the RV as Anthony just looked out to the gate wondering how long it was going to be before everyone had exited the motel all at once. ---- Crouching down on the road, Riley looked over the map while some of the other bandits were gathered around with him. "i'm going to need snipers positioned here and here" Riley said pointing to certain points on the map "because if they try to escape we're going to have to make sure all exits are corvered, understood?" Riley asked them and they all quickly replied with something like "yes sir" and left to get the weapons ready and go to their positions. However as Riley was rolling up the map, Lewis spoke up from somewhere near him and looking up Riley saw the man kneeling on the ground with a bandit pointing a gun to his head. "he aint gonna fall for that trick ya know, Will's smarter than all of you combined" Lewis said and Riley couldnt help but laugh as he walked over to his captive. "if he was so smart, why did he lead you into that big herd?, why did he wind up with his own dagger through his leg?" Riley asked much to the shock of Lewis "oh yeh... we've known about your group for a while and we know exactly how your group works" Riley stated before getting up and heading towards a pickup truck which he climbed on the back of before turning to the rest of the bandits. "get in your vehicles cause we're heading to that motel....and we're moving in" Riley said and they all laughed and began packing up while Lewis just watched them all before he was shoved into a nearby car under guard. Soon enough the vehicles began moving down the road in the direction of the motel.... ---- Pulling the van to a stop just outside the motel, Karen got out and was quickly met by Anthony and the old couple as they ran up to her and began asking random questions like where had they been? were they ok? but Karen soon shhh'd them before walking to the back of the van to let Will out. "what happened was we ran into a bit of trouble with some zombies and me and Will got seperated from Lewis, did he make it back?" Karen asked turning to the group just as she reached the van's doors but they all shook their heads. "is Will ok?" Elizabeth asked and Karen nodded opening the van doors to reveal Will there sitting against the wall looking at them. "he's just cut his leg with his own dagger but we sorted it" Karen said smiling before she began to help Will out of the van while the group looked worridly at the man and Anthony came to help as well much to the displeasure of Will who kept on stating he could walk himself. However when he looked around and saw there was no Natasha he frowned but the rest of the group read his mind and answered before he asked. "shes out with Logan, they went out looking for you guys but they should be back soon" Anthony said and Will nodded glad to hear she was ok, although soon his happiness faded away when Bella arrived with a look on her face that told him something bad was going to happen or had happened. Sighing Will looked her in the eyes as she spoke "I need to tell you something in private" Bella stated and Will nodded before responding. "I aint gonna like this am I?" Will asked Bella who shook her head. "then you tell all of us" Will stated and everyone nodded in agreement so Bella took a deep breath before telling them everything Aiden had told her. ---- Walking back through the woods both Natasha and Logan had their weapons ready and were keeping an eye out on their surroundings. "I hope they're back at the motel when we get their..." Natasha said and Logan nodded in agreement. "would be nice to have Karen back" Logan admitted and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "what is it between you two, friends?,dating?, family?" Natasha asked and Logan chuckled and shook his heads. "we just talk with eachother and have a laugh is all" Logan replied. "mhmmm" Natasha said trying to make it sound like she believed him but Logan could tell by her smile she didnt. "thats all!!!" Logan exclaimed and Natasha laughed playfully bumping his shoulder with her own. "i'm only joking with you, what the relationship between the two of you is, is your business" Natasha stated but instead of answering, Logan fell silent as he noticed something crouching in the bushes and soon realised it was a living person with a gun so he pushed Natasha and himself to hiding spots. "what? what did you see?" Natasha asked but Logan shhh'd her before looking back at the hidden man with a gun and studying the scene for a second, Logan correctly judged he was aiming at the motel. However before he could tell Natasha what he saw, a sound which sounded like quite a few vehicles coming down the road was heard and they watched as just that happened and the vehicles stopped directly infront of the motel, leaving the pair confused... ---- Standing tall on the back of his pick up truck, Riley aimed his machine gun up to the sky before letting off a lot of loud shots since none of the motel group was outside. "OI, you lazy bastards get up, I gotta talk with ya" Riley shouted and was rewarded when every member of the motel group present except for an old woman and a teenager came out of one room fully loaded with their own military kinds of weapons and Riley took a moment to inwardly congratulate them for getting them weapons before he heard a man he suspected as the leader spoke up. "I know you, your that one who shot his fellow group member so he could escape the herd" Will said taking a breath before continuing "we know why your here.....and we are not going to hand you over any more supplies" Will stated but all the bandits did was laugh at him. "oh really? see I dont think you really have a choice in the matter....one way or another, we're getting that motel" Riley tried again reaching down to his baseball bat and swinging it over his shoulder. Looking to each member of his group, Will shook his head as they all gave him a look. They wouldn't mind leaving the motel really but they knew that these bandits wanted their supplies and they just couldnt hand them over, they didnt have enough. "how about you let us go and you can have the motel but we keep the supplies, deal?" Will asked but this time Riley shook his head. "you aint in the position to make up the deal" Riley said before sighing and yelling "fuck it!!!, bring out their guy" Riley said before jumping off of the truck while one of his bandits pulled a hands tied Lewis out of a car and threw him to the floor in front of everyone to see. "i'm gonna give you one last fucking chance!!!!" Riley shouted to the group as he raised his bat over Lewis's head. "LEAVE.....or die!!!" Riley said and the whole group behind Will shared worried looks for both their own lives and Lewis's while Will himself just stood there looking at Riley who looked back and gave a evil grin before speaking again. "choose......" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues